


Cream and Sugar

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Alfred is adorable, Omegaverse, omega alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Alfred is a hardworking Omega labeled "the undesirable one" by his peers. Instead of caring about how all Alphas find him weird and boring, he continues to raise money for his university scholarship at a local coffee shop. One day he meets the Alpha of his dreams, and to his surprise, he sticks around.





	Cream and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! More Omegaverse fiction featuring an Omega Alfred! Finding these things make me so happy. I'm afraid I need to write more. Much more. 
> 
> Basic coffee shop Au. Not much else to note. Just coffee. Enjoy! ^^

It surprised many that such an Omega like Alfred was so focused on working hard.

Then again, it would if they ever were interested beyond the point of his appearance. It was quite simple really. No one wanted an Omega like him. He was built more like an Alpha; tall and rough. He had softer features when it came to the hips and limbs, but to the outward eye, he looked very strange for an Omega. Not to mention beyond that he looked so plain, with his dull blue eyes and messy blond hair, and glasses that probably looked dorky on Alfred's face.

Not to mention, once one looked past his strange appearance, they didn't much like Alfred for him either. He was independent and childishly stubborn, not the perfect fit for a typical Alpha. He had a tendency to not want to be tied down to an Alpha, to not want to follow their choices. Alphas wanted Omegas to rely on them, look to them for protection. It was a sign of respect and Alpha dominance. An Omega who wasn't caring, submissive or docile wasn't something the public eye would want. 

Alfred didn't have any qualities society called redeeming either. He could cook at all for one, his only talent in the kitchen was making coffee and pizza. He never cleaned, in fact, his room was what his mother would call a black hole. He found both very boring anyway. Many old Omega traditions he found dull, preferring to read or play video games rather than knitting.

Alfred went through most of his life knowing this. There was the occasional Alpha who would try to court him, but their main goal was to try to mold him into the type of Omega that was deemed "normal". Alfred found this quite offensive and always refused such changes. He thought he was perfect just the way he was, and if no stupid Alpha wanted him the way he was, then so be it.

So instead of courting mates or planning a future that would include his significant other, Alfred was scraping up money to go to university. Cornell University, to be exact. He studied rather than staring at Alphas, working part-time jobs and ensuring his dream to major in biological engineering. 

He was a senior in high school now, and no one ever tried to court him since sophomore year. Not even now, when people would finish school and prepare for the real world when finding a mate became an instinctive interest, did anyone give Alfred the benefit of the doubt. He was labeled the undesirable Omega, the rebellious, the strange one. Most would even think there was something wrong with him.

It hurt Alfred, somewhere deep down in his Omega genetics that made him feel lonely without a mate. However, he took upon himself to instead build a future for himself, make a successful living and building his childhood dreams. He might not make it to space, but science was still his passion. He didn't care that there wasn't an Alpha or children in his vision of the future, and he could convince himself he didn't need either of those things.

So, every day after school, he worked at a local coffee shop. He didn't mind, seeing as it helped fund his scholarship and pay for other things. Some Omegas who came in stared at him, no doubt curious about why one his age didn't yet have a mating mark to show off. Alphas and Betas seemed to mock him or ignore him, but he didn't care. He ignored them all. He simply did his job.

Today was obviously a slow day. It was a Monday, a day very much despised by Alfred.  
He hadn't had someone come up to the counter in more than an hour. The only customer even in the shop was an old lady trying to figure out how her new laptop worked.

Naturally, Alfred was insanely bored. He stared at the small television hooked into the ceiling in the corner. It was just some dumb average soccer game. Alfred couldn't even figure out how to work the remote, or whether or not the damned thing even belonged with the television on the wall. The thing looked like it came from the eighties.

Alfred exhaled and drummed his fingers on the counter. Sooooooo boring. Why was his shift going so unbearably slow? He had something like five hours left and absolutely nothing was happening. He was seriously considering retrieving his phone from the break room. Would his boss find out? Was his boss even here? His eyes were starting to get droopy. He considered that a very dangerous sign.

"Excuse me?"

Alfred snapped up, nearly scraping his elbow on the cash register next to him. Oh, of course, just your very average clumsy Omega, don't mind him. Alfred blinked and turned to the customer at the counter, scolding himself for such an embarrassing mishap. His nose picked up the smell of an Alpha and he nearly flinched at the intake.

In front of him was the most gorgeous Alpha he had ever seen.

"Slow day?" The Alpha asked, raising an eyebrow. (okay, those were the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen, what the hell?) Those green eyes were large and bright, almost like emeralds. What was that he read in biology, green eyes were the rarest eye color on the planet? They suited this Alpha quite well; they were simply stunning. 

"Er…." Alfred blinked again and scrambled to make coherent words. He inhaled and took in the sweet smell of tea and roses and fresh paper. So nice….. "Yeah…. I can take your order now…"

"Oh, well……" the Alpha paused, and Alfred had to inwardly slap himself to keep from shivering at that beautiful British accent. Those were always his weak spot, and this Alpha's, in particular, was so gosh darn perfect. "I'll have a small Lady Grey tea with milk, no sugar, and a blueberry muffin."

Alfred numbly started typing up the Alpha's order, still taking in the Alpha's appearance. Those messy blond locks that looked so soft, his tall and slender appearance, handsome and rough like an Alpha from the gods. His skin was so pale and wonderful to look at, he wondered how many places other than his face had freckles…

"Alfred, ay? Wonderful name." The Alpha commented.

Alfred jolted. Wait, what? He felt blushing raise to his cheeks. Did he just compliment his name? What…. "H-how….?"

"You're wearing a nametag, lad." The Alpha pointed out, smiling gently. Alfred stared down stupidly. Oh, of course. He was such an idiot. He should just crawl in a hole and die.

"O-oh." Alfred swallowed. "That'll be eight dollars." He pulled out a plastic cup and a marker. "Name?"

"Arthur."

Arthur? Yes, the Alpha looked much like an Arthur. Why did knowing his name make Alfred feel so great inside? Were those butterflies in his stomach? It was impossible. Why was this Alpha so God damn attractive and perfect?!

"Right thanks," Alfred said, writing the name down on the cup and taking the bills Arthur had handed him.

"Have a nice day."

______________________

After that day, Arthur became a regular at the cafe. The first day he simply took his purchases and left, but he seemed to have started coming in every day, conveniently during Alfred's shifts. He would always be there now, always ordering the same thing, in the same booth. Sometimes he would just do people watching, sometimes he had a book or laptop, but he was always there.

Even worse, the darned Alpha always had something to say. Whether it was just something about the day or weather or anything really. He even complimented Alfred every once and a while. It made Alfred feel so great inside but so unsure. He shouldn't get attached. The Alpha probably wanted nothing to do with him. Just like everyone else did.

Still, though, he couldn't help it. The Alpha of his dreams was a regular at his work. He could never work up the courage to talk to him on his own, and maybe that was a good thing. The Omega would surely embarrass himself or say something stupid and then the Alpha would be disgusted or apprehensive and Alfred would ultimately just chase the Alpha away. 

Alfred just wasn't the kind of Omega Arthur would want. He knew it already. He needed to focus on his future. Arthur wasn't coming into the cafe because of him. Not a chance. Probably just because it was convenient and cozy. It had nothing to do with how absolutely gorgeous he was. He could just picture that perfect accent in his ear during one of his heats. Oh, how perfect it would feel…..

But of course, it was just his imagination. Those compliments probably didn't mean anything. Arthur was obviously just trying to be a gentleman. Obviously. He shouldn't get his hopes up. He shouldn't plant hope if all he would get was disappointment. Arthur probably already had some darling Omega at home.

"Hey, lad. Out of interest, where exactly do you go to school?"

Alfred blinked. That was ...why would Arthur ask him that? That was a first. No one but his family and friends (his very few friends were Betas and naturally didn't care about how un-omega he was.) really ever cared. He swallowed.

"Er…...Western Oak High. It's three blocks away from here." Alfred mumbled, putting the order in. It was the same as always, for the exception of Earl Gray instead of Lady Gray. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Oh no, had he said something wro- "You're still in high school?"

"Y-yeah. I'm working here to save up money for a scholarship."

"Where to?"

Why did Arthur think it mattered? Oh God, Alfred could feel his butterflies having some jovial party down in his stomach. Stop being an idiot, Alfred! "Cornell University."

Arthur smiled gently. "I study there as well. I hope you'll get enough. You seem to really deserve it."

Alfred felt his cheeks heat up. He felt at a loss for words. No Alpha has ever said such a thing, especially one so perfect looking. What should he say? Oh God, he felt like his heart would explode. Wait, he was still at work!

"That ...then-that'll b-be nine dollars…." Alfred stuttered. Oh God, he sounded so pathetic. It was no wonder he didn't have a mate.

Arthur handed over the dollars and walked off to sit down. Alfred felt his eyes linger as he watched Arthur walk. Those endlessly long legs…..he was so skinny and yet so perfect. He was like a porcelain doll. Alfred could only stare.

Before the Alpha sat down, he turned around and looked at Alfred. The Omega flinched and turned around. Shit! Shit! He saw him look! The Alpha probably thought he was crazy! He hurriedly grabbed a plastic cup and set to work on the order. Oh, how childish of him. 

He ignored the gorgeous Alpha in the corner for the rest of the day. He didn't see Arthur's eyes lingering on him, the faintest smile on his face.

______________________ 

Saturdays were his least favorite work day. Why should he have to work on a Saturday? Not to mention barely anyone came in on a Saturday afternoon. People would rather be out having fun then cooped up in the stuffy local cafe three blocks away from the school district. There was nothing to do and it was boring.

Alfred sighed rather loudly and leaned against the counter. His job was boring, but it did its purpose. If he kept this up he might get a promotion, which meant definite inflation in his paycheck.

The little bell on the door rang and Alfred straightened up. Customer time.

Ugh, the Alpha reeked of alcohol. Who the hell drank on a Saturday afternoon? How disgusting. Alfred tried not to wrinkle his nose. Okay, perhaps this guy didn't even know he was in a small cafe. Maybe he should call the police.

"Hello there. What's an Omega like you doing behind a counter?" The Alpha greeted, leaning over the counter. Alfred instinctively took a step back, finding it hard to hide his contempt for the person in front of him.

"Are...a-are you going to order?" Alfred asked. He felt his heartbeat speed up as the Alpha frowned. Okay, perhaps that thought about calling the cops wasn't such a bad idea. This guy was bonkers. 

"Professional? Heh. Never heard that one before. Is a sweet little Omega like you on the menu?" He purred, leaning closer. 

Alfred almost froze, at a loss for how to react. Oh god, this was making him very uncomfortable. A real Alpha hadn't flirted with him in ages. Especially not one so...disappointing to his very high moral standards. He wasn't an idiot, that's for sure.  
"S-sir, please. Be serious…"

"Come on, sweetie." The Alpha persisted, his hand grabbing Alfred's wrist. Alfred froze, fear taking over. Oh no, he was defenseless. He may have been independent, but at the end of the day, he was still an Omega. He couldn't do this. He was screwed. Absolutely screwed. "I'm sure you're dying to get out of here. An Omega like you doesn't belong here." The wrist tightened, and Alfred gave an audible squeak.

"N-no, get away from me..." Alfred stuttered, attempting to pull away from the almost iron grip, but he couldn't break free. There was no one else in the cafe to help him. The other worker was on break, taking a nap upstairs. Oh, he was screwed.

"Don't be a downer. Come on, you know you wanna-"

"I do believe he said get away from him?"

Alfred flinched, moving his head. The smell of roses and tea hit his nose as he saw Arthur standing behind the other Alpha, a look on his face that gave the mood he was not impressed. Alfred felt safety in the scent, almost as if nothing could hurt him. He hadn't felt this relieved an Alpha was here in such a long time.

The Alpha who had grabbed Alfred turned around, a dumb look on his face. Alfred smelled the danger and tried to pull his wrist free again, quite speechless now. There were two Alphas in front of him, both angry.

"He ain't yours." The other Alpha remarked, glaring. "I called him first, go away."

Arthur raised an enormous eyebrow. "I don't believe he gave you his consent. You're obviously too far gone to make any rational discussion, so I suggest you get your sorry excuse for a life home before the authorities find you in this state. Wouldn't want to ruin your life because of too many unthinkable decisions." 

Alfred's stomach twisted. Arthur was standing up for him. It was flattering. The only Alpha who ever stood up for him was his twin brother. It made his Omega hormones flutter. Why did he have such unshakable feelings for this perfect Alpha?

The Alpha sat there for a bit, before letting go and walking away, staggering here and there before he finally got to the door, seeming to come to the conclusion it wasn't worth it, miraculously. He slammed it with a bang and was gone.

Arthur sighed and walked over to the counter in one quick stride. "Did he hurt you, love?"

Alfred sat there, rubbing his wrist. He didn't know what to say. An Alpha had protected him, it was something that made Alfred's stomach go bonkers. Oh, he hadn't had a crush on an Alpha in so long, what was wrong with him?? "N-no…."

"Good, don't mind him, he was obviously too drunk to mind his actions. Are you sure you're alright?" Arthur asked, concern in his eyes. Oh, that wasn't fake, Alfred could smell it. Alfred swallowed. Why didn't this Alpha hate him already?

"I-i….it doesn't matter," Alfred muttered, feeling more and more flustered by the second. 

"Pardon? That's obviously nonsense, dear. Why would you think like that?" Arthur said, raising a brow and frowning. Oh God, he made an Alpha frown. He was mad now. Curse him and his inability to agree with Alphas.

"B-because it's doesn't," Alfred said quietly, staring at the floor. He would laugh, right? Say it was true? Heck, maybe even bully him and then get him fired, it had happened before.

"I hardly think so. I happen to think you're a bright young lad."

Alfred froze. What? He wasn't expecting that. He blinked. Did he hear that right? His head shot up. "What?"

"I said you're a bright young lad, and you don't let little things get in your way. You're the most hardworking Omega I've met, and it's a nice change of pace." Arthur said, smiling gently.

What…..no, there was something wrong with this. "I-I...you're just saying that. I'm not anything special." Alfred muttered. He couldn't believe this. This wasn't real. This just could not be genuine. Arthur's scent was making him feel so relaxed and safe though, Alfred wanted so badly to believe that this Alpha wouldn't turn away.

"Why would I lie to you?" Arthur asked, tilting his head. 

"B-Because everyone does," Alfred answered. "They always laugh at me and call me dumb and other Omegas mock me and call me a freak, and then they all leave alone and don't want me. It's why I want to go to college, so I can get away from it all and have a future, achieve my dreams, no Alpha likes me, not even-"

"Lad, you're rambling. Honestly, you'll use all your breath."

Alfred shut up immediately. Oh shit. He made the Alpha mad. Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. "I'm s-sorry-"

"Don't be. You don't need to be sorry." Arthur soothed, rubbing Alfred's hand soothingly. Alfred opened his mouth but felt the protest get stuck in his throat. "All those other people are wrong about you, they're all simply too primeval to see past the new."

Alfred stared, not believing these words. "I-I…."

Arthur simply chuckled. "Honestly, you're positively adorable. Here, I'll prove it to you. I don't exactly deserve to be your mate yet, but I can take you out to dinner….?"

"Yes!" Alfred blurted out without a thought. He clapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. Oh, he was such a clumsy little shit! How did Arthur want to date him? He swallowed. He couldn't believe this. Arthur wanted to take him out for dinner….

Arthur laughed, giving a small gentle smile. Alfred pictured that smile looking down on him during one of his heats, and almost shivered. "I didn't quite catch that, love."

"W-well ...yes," Alfred said. He breathed. "Please. I would love it if you t-take me to dinner."

Arthur smiled wider. "Lovely. Does after your shift sound agreeable?"

**Author's Note:**

> I often ponder the thought of an Alpha Matthew. Which ship would that favor the most? I honestly cannot not stop thinking about an Omega Gilbert to accompany that. It's hilarious. And probably impossible. Maybe Matthew would be this universe's version of queer and date Alphas.
> 
> Have questions or requests for fics? I have a discord chat where you can live out these very things! It's always open. Don't be shy. Eat snickers.  
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
